


Blood and Howl

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, So do the tags, Vampires, Werewolves, characters will be added as the chapter goes, vampire-werewolf relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Jaebum only had one purpose in his life, to protect Youngjae and make sure he's happy.Jinyoung has been with Mark for centuries and he's not ready for a new comer in their love life.Yugyeom thought he had his future planned, but the night he presented as an alpha his life turned upside down, and Bambam didn't make it better.





	Blood and Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story since long and I feel like I have to start post it so I can finish it. Also, this will be a nth attempt of me writing chaptered fic, wish me luck.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy thinking about this story to kill time as I go to and back from work :))

The moon was shining bright, the light cracked through the curtain of Jaebum’s windows. It was two days before the full moon, and Jaebum felt restless. His inner wolf sensed it and couldn’t wait to be out, stretched their four legs and run around the woods. The pull to shift felt the strongest on full moon, although he had learned how to control it, didn’t mean it wasn’t affecting him physically.

That’s the very reason he’s avoiding going out and locked himself in his room though he’s dying to see Youngjae, he won’t risk hurting the lovely boy in case he shifted accidentally in front of him. Jaebum didn’t have the confidence to have a control over his body before him because for the past two months since he’s getting closer to Youngjae, Jaebum always on the verge to jump on him. Just being near is bad enough, but being around him when he knew his inner wolf twisted to crawl outside him was a situation he would avoid at any moment.

His phone rang, breaking the silence of his room. Jaebum perked up, thinking it was Youngjae, but his face paled immediately when he looked at the ID caller.

 

_the sucker_

 

A call from a them never meant a good thing. Their existence alone were a curse to the world. He waited several rings, calming his racing heart at the infinite possibility of something bad happened before picked it up, “Hello.”

“We need to meet up,” came the short answer from the other side.

It’s not a surprise that Yien, _the sucker_ , was a man with few words. He always got straight to the point. It’s not really a problem for Jaebum. He already knew what it meant everytime Yien called him. The news about a flux of people missing had been all over the town. Still, Jaebum was not really in the mood to deal with those human suckers, but he had no choice, did he? It was his responsibility anyway. “When?”

“Tomorrow. When the moon is up above your head.” Without waiting an answer from Jaebum, Yien ended the call.

Jaebum was pissed. He hated how those sucker treated him like he was their dog to be ordered around and and they also seemed to have this belief that Jaebum would obey them in an instant. How they never refers the time with human normal clock just another thing to point out from things he hated about those vampires.  It would be much easier for Jaebum if Yien told the exact hour instead of giving him cryptic time description.

Not to mention the fact that it was _his_ kind who had been creating all these trouble, but Jaebum had to be the one to take care of it. Basically, he hated how his fate brought him to this situation, he hated all of it.

Vampire and werewolf shouldn’t be an alliance, they’re natural enemy, but his stupid ancestor had made a deal with the undead and now Jaebum had to suffer from it.

 

***

 

Yien and Jinyoung was supposed to meet with Jaebum instead of a much more muscular, as shown from his tight sleeveless shirt with opened up button, a little shorter man than Jaebum who had waited for them. The man perched on the large stone near the river, their usual meeting point. It didn’t matter though, they knew the man and he was under Jaebum pack, his beta. Although the last time they met him, around three years ago perhaps, he was still a baby, not literally, but he was surely neither as muscular nor as attractive as he was now.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung acknowledged as he and Yien flitted in vampire speed toward him from the woods.

“Hello darkness my old friend…” Jackson sing-sang, grin flashed across his face. Jinyoung smiled a little, the kid was still the same despite his grown body.

“Where is Jaebum?” Jinyoung crooked one of his eyebrow. Yien was standing beside him, seemingly accessing Jackson with quite interest. It’s new, and Jinyoung would like to know what was on Yien’s mind, later.

“He had an important matter,” Jackson answered with a tint of mock.

“And what is the important matter? Does he think we will invite him if it isn’t important?” Jinyoung asked disapprovingly.

“You could ask that to him directly, I’m not his spokesperson. Just let’s get to the point.” Jackson stood up. “Wait, where is Bambam?”

“Not coming.”

“I thought I got to see him,”

“Why would you want to see him?”

“Well, we kind of hit off, he’s fun.”

“You two met up?” Yien asked, as casually as possible, Jinyoung sensed, as if he wanted to appear that he was not that interested in the matter.

“Yeah, he often goes to my bar, sometimes we’re having fun together, but I haven’t seen him for months.”

Yien hummed and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at Yien’s unusual behavior of taking interest in other people’s lives..

“Anyway, I’m here as substitute, hope you don’t mind, I am as capable as Jaebum, if you don’t see,” Jackson lift his arm and flexed his bicep, face smug, “This.”

Jinyoung held the urge to roll his eyes.

“So, you seemed to need our help, am I right? I’ve heard from the news about many people had been missing and I thought it’s suspicious, it wasn’t usual.”

“It isn’t.”

“Right! I was about to find out myself but I found nothing,” Jackson whined. “You won’t believe what I’ve found on several parts of this wood. I’m not a fan of horror movie, but things I saw, I can guarantee that it could rival the most scary movie out there-”

He was about to open his mouth to continue his story before Jinyoung silenced him, it was less than one minute they met and Jackson already talked so much. It’s been a while since Jinyoung having a long conversation with another human being, or hearing people talk that much in a single breath, to be exact. Jinyoung shook his head, dealing with Jaebum was like dealing with an angry stubborn rock, but dealing with Jackson would be another challenge. The bright side, at least, Jackson was willing. “This is not an usual attack. We suspect there are some vampire, old enough to be able to make a nest, somewhere around this town, and I’m afraid their purpose was to gain territorial zone, which we hardly tolerate. They already break the law by picking a fight with us and it was against our law to draw attention to our kind as well as making a nest for personal purpose.”

“I don’t care about your law, Jinyoung, these vampires has been killing people. So what do we do to wipe them out?”

“Listen to me first. We’re here to talk about this. If they were regular vampire, you can easily track them down. But we’ve tried, and we got nothing. I’m afraid they are working with some witch to cover their trace, hence they were hard to be tracked down.”

“I hate it when witches involved,” whined Jackson.

“I share the same opinion. That’s why we had contacted a sorcerer we trust and he gave us this ring to track down those vampire.” Jinyoung took a little box from the front pocket of his long coat. “We need you because this won’t work for vampire. They made themselves unseen for vampires, except for their own blood, probably,  so we believe they would be able to be sensed by other than vampire. You would be perfect for this.”

“What will that ring do?” Jackson took the box and opened it cautiously.

“It will tell you where their location is. When you’re near them, the color of the stone will change and it will get warmer.”

“It won’t burn my finger, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Good, I was once burned my finger when I tried to take my grandmother’s warded book.”

“Obviously, because you must took it without permission.” Jinyoung scolded Jackson. “You are supposed to _not_ touch things that had been warded.”

“I was a child, I didn’t know! I swear the book was calling me.”

“It would be better if Jaebum is the one wearing it.” Although formed as suggestion, Jinyoung said with a finality tone in it. He couldn’t lie that he trust Jaebum more than Jackson. “I also suggest you to not wandering around trying to find them _alone_. We don’t know how strong they are, and if they were really working with a witch, they might going to burn you for real,” Jinyoung told Jackson sternly.

“You are so lovely, Jinyoung,” Jackson sneered. The box had already safe in his pocket, he walked closer to Jinyoung. “You guys need to chill. Like Bambam, for example.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, he was about to say something but Yien spoke first. Jinyoung couldn’t hide his surprise for the second time tonight.

“Dear, we’re living fine like this for centuries. On the other hand, if you’re not careful, who knows what will happen to this pretty face,” Yien’s long fingers came up to touch Jackson’s cheek lightly, as if to show his point. He said those words flatly, showing no threat nor mockery, simply stating the fact. Jinyoung didn’t missed the slight smirk on his lips though, he had been living with yien for almost all of his life, after all.

Jackson flinched from the touch, must be because Yien’s icy fingers, looking as surprised as Jinyoung felt. Yien looking at Jackson calmly and held his gaze on him. No expression written on his face, not for other people at least, but Jinyoung knew him best, and he had an idea where this lead on.

“I want to find them as soon as possible. Use your time well, before more people die.” Jinyoung cut in between the intense stare of Yien and Jackson. Jinyoung couldn’t say he liked the development of the situation.

“I’ll make sure we got them this week.” Jackson had back to his normal self, although Jinyoung still could see confusion lingering in his mind. Jinyoung was glad that Jackson decide to go right away. He bid his goodbye shortly and looked as if he fled from them, turning into his wolf form and disappearing to the woods.

There’s still a visible glow of interest in Yien’s eyes, tailing where jackson had disappeared. “I don’t approve this, Yien.” Jinyoung said curtly. The glow in Yien’s eyes immediately dimmed.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I saw you. You took interest in him, am I right? But no, I don’t approve this. He’s a werewolf and we need him in a long term.”

“So what?”

“Don’t you hear me? First, he’s a werewolf. This reason alone should stop you from even trying.” Jinyoung hissed.

“It’s unusual for vampire to fuck a werewolf, but that’s because their nature to kill vampire. Jackson is different. He even hang out with Bambam.”

“No. If you want a plaything, I will find you one, but not Jackson.”

“Jinyoung ah, don’t you understand? He’s a _werewolf_. Can you imagine?”

Jinyoung’s eyes must have turned as big as saucers now. He’d never ever thought about fucking a werewolf, but now after what Yien said, he imagine how some things would be different. Like the fact that werewolf could heal almost as fast as vampire, they wouldn’t have to be afraid to break him to death. He could see the appeal, why it was appealing to Yien, but Jinyoung didn’t like Jackson that much. He never felt insecure about them, but the way Yien looked at Jackson before made Jinyoung doubting things would stay the same between him and Yien if he allowed Jackson to enter their life. Jinyoung didn’t like that, not the least bit.

“I see what you mean, but I don’t like him. We had enough of this. let’s go home.” Jinyoung wished Yien wouldn’t bring this matter up again, forever.

They flitted into the darkness of the woods, going back  to their home. When Jinyoung laid beside Yien as the dust fall, head on his chest, he kissed Yien’s hand, “Let’s have fun tomorrow. We will find more handsome boy, more muscular, taller, and funnier than Jackson. We’ll play our old game with him. What do you think?”

“Hmm..”

“Hmm.?”

Yien looked up to face Jinyoung, he smiled a little and pecked him on the lips, “Yes, let’s have fun tomorrow.”

Usually, those smile gave reassurance to Jinyoung, but Jinyoung found himself fell into his slumbers feeling relentless.

 

***

 

It was tiring working in a bar, but the money was good so he tried not to whine loudly as he almost stepped on puddles, probably someone’s puke, at his way out to the back door of the bar. He just had cleaned the bathroom, because no one would do it, and he was the youngest so it automatically become his task. Yugyeom honestly couldn’t handle to smell more of alcohol and urine and acid, he wanted to cry at the fact that he had to clean those puddles too.

Alright, first thing first. he had to throw the trash and he would come back again to clean this. It would probably only took ten minutes, then he could go home. He opened the back door and walked to the garbage can and threw several plastic bag of trash into there.

He was so startled when he turned around his heart almost stopped. There was a figure leaning casually on the opposite wall, Yugyeom was sure there was no one before. He was also sure didn't notice any sound or even sense anything preceded the appearance of the stranger. His heart picked up, sensing a danger. The light was dimmed, the figure was on the shadow and Yugyeom couldn’t make the face of the stranger. He contemplated whether he should talk to the stranger, to make sure who he is, but then what? If he was in a thriller movie, the audience would surely shout at him to just leave the man (or woman) and went inside. Followed his rational mind, and not his curiosity, Yugyeom fastened his steps to the door, but as he reached the door, there was a voice.

“Coward,” the stranger mocked.

Yugyeom was surprised to hear the man talked, and he felt a little humiliated by the mock as well as anger. Yugyeom turned around to tell the man to mind his own business only to be faced by a very, very beautiful face. The stranger had came out from the shadow, standing fully on his height, almost as tall as Yugyeom, lean, well dressed, once again, very beautiful, for the lack of vocabulary Yugyeom had to describe the man before him. Yugyeom almost been tranced by his beauty, but the moment the beautiful man opened his mouth, offering a small smile at Yugyeom, he bolted right away back into the safety of the building and closed the door.

His heart pounded so hard on his ribs, his legs shaking. Yugyeom tried to take deep breaths, grateful that he was so close to the door he could get into the bar before the vampire could suck him dry. The realization that he was just a step away from the death got his legs weak and he sagged to the floor. He chuckled lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise I will update this story regularly or in the near future, but your comment or kudos will be a fuel for me to write more ^^


End file.
